The end of Raura as we know it!
by irishfanficgal
Summary: Ross cheated on Laura and they broke up. Both are miserable without each other. With the help of Vanessa, Rydel, Riker and all the gang will they ever realize they were meant to be? Will it truly be the end of Raura as we know it? M for smut in later chapters! RAURA, Rianessa, Rydellington and various other ships. Rated M for languae and later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I know! I know! I've been MIA for ages now! I'm working on updates for all my other stories. I forgot my password and got locked out of my account. I know! Incredibly dumb and childish but TECHNICALLY wasn't my fault! Hope you like this story!**

Chapter 1- Fairytale ending? Not likely.

Laura Marano had always been a nice person. She worked with numerous charities, always gave money to the homeless, treated everyone as an equal and worked tirelessly against bullying. But for some reason, the universe seemed to hate her. First it gave her amazing friends, her dream job, a brilliant family and then it gave her _him. _Of course, by him I mean Ross Lynch. They had started going out in private, only family and close friends knew. Then they went public, and Laura couldn't be happier. She got along with his family, went to all his gigs and even gave him her virginity. But then, Teen Beach Movie came along and at first she was proud of him. But then Maia Mitchell came along and that pride quickly turned to worry, self-doubt and anger.

First, one by one, all her friends preferred Maia over her, except a small handful who saw her for what she really was. (**A/N Before I go on, let me just say, although this story doesn't cast her in the best light, I do not hate Maia Mitchell. Just set the record straight) **Ross certainly did. It was strange though, whenever Laura asked, that the Lynch family never tried to hide their dislike of the Australian actress. Dove Cameron and Raini Rodriguez agreed with their negative views. Ross would blow a fuse anything someone so much as mentioned Maia, yet when Laura was getting hate and death threats from Raia fans, he'd simply shrug and say they'd stop eventually. All the Lynch sibling's were getting mad at their brother's behaviour and remained adamant that Laura should just dump him. Everyone, but him, noticed and were scared of Laura's drastic changes. Weight was falling off her, there were bags on the bags under her eyes and her face was much more tired and resigned than someone her age should be. Basically he was destroying her. He was killing her, slowly and painfully, bit by bit. A little more of her died everything he'd brush plans they had made off, in order to go out with Maia. It was then she decided to change. No more of this pain. She simply couldn't handle it.

She arrived at the Lynch household, a bundle of nerves. She knocks on the door, her hands shaking and Ross opens it. "Oh, Hey Laur. Can we talk later. I'm meeting Maia and bringing her to dinner" he says. "Um Ross this is important" she begs, desperately holding the tears in. "Ugh. Fine Maia won't mind me being a few minutes late" he says, as if he was doing her a massive favour. Riker and Rydel were in the living room and when they look up, they instantly know what she is about to do. Rydel stands up as Riker gathers her into one of his famous bear hugs. "When did you two get so close" Ross spits out at an eerily calm looking Riker. "Maybe it was when you were too busy ignoring your amazing girlfriend to hang out with that whore. Maybe if you hadn't been so busy playing with rocks when you had a diamond at home, it would be you she hugs. But you don't notice her. Look closely. See how much weight she's lost, see the defeat and exhaustion in her eyes, the sadness in her face? You did that, not me, not Rydel, you. Nobody deserves that. You don't deserve someone who is so amazing she stuck by with her scumbag cheating boyfriend, refusing to believe anything bad about him, and never bitching about him. Refuses to believe he's off screwing some cheap slut instead of so much aas calling her, he's that much of a self- pretentious though everyone has attempted to convince her to dump you and I am not afraid to admit that I am one of them. Now it's too late and I couldn't be fucking happier that you are finally getting what you deserve" Riker says and giving Laura another hug walks out.

Rydel stands next to Laura as Ross realizes what he's done. The full extent of the damage he's caused. "Laur I-" Ross starts but Laura cuts him off. "No. You can't call me that. Only family and people who love me can call me that" she sighs. "But I do love you" he protests. "No you love yourself. It's the only explanation I could come up with when I heard my brother cheated on my best friend. You self centred jerk-off!" Rydel shrieks as Riker walks back into the room clearly amused with the situation but she was in no way finished. "I mean, seriously?! You have to be five kinds of stupid to break such an amazing girl's heart, and it may be a matter of days maybe minutes hell maybe years but one day you are going to look for what you lost and see someone else has picked it up. You inconsiderate, egotistical douche with such a god complex he thinks he can get away with treating people like doormats. I can't even look at you right now you wanker" she finishes and lunges at the shocked Ross. Riker, however, seemed to predict his sister's movements and caught him mid-jump. "I'll call Ratliff, he'll calm her down. Don't worry Laur" he calls, effortlessly walking out as if the screaming, struggling blonde wasn't even trying to get down from his arms.

Ross looks at her, more like glares. "He's allowed call you Laur" he seethes. "Um yeah he's my friend. So hold the fuck up, you're allowed screw other people, yet I'm not allowed ask yet your brother calls me Laur and I get a fucking interrogation?!" she yells. "Um yeah! I mean no! I mean.. It was a mistake, she meant nothing to me (**A/N don't you just love the clichés)"** he swears. "Stop with the excuses! I'm done with you Ross Lynch. We're through. You're free to date Maia publicly. Or was it only for the excitement of not being caught" she asks before taking a deep breath. "I don't care who hears this, I hate you" she says. Riker and Rydel( who were eavesdropping through the closed door) stare at each other and Rocky and Stormie, who were standing in the kitchen, looking at them while laughing froze. "Please say you didn't mean it" Rydel whispers. "Oh no! He's lost it all! Why did he have to sleep around? I wanted her to be my daughter in law!" Stormie wails as Rocky walks away, looking shocked. Stormie and rydel simultaneously burst into tears. As Riker tries to console both his mother and sister, he begins thinking. He was meant to be the calm, grown-up one yet at that moment he wanted to beat up his little brother and burst into tears. "You don't mean that! You love me, I know you do!" a horrified Ross yells.

"I do love you, but I can't be with you anymore. I hate the fact I love you" she sobs. Ross goes to hug her. "No! I'm not doing this to myself again" she says, utiing her hands out in defence. The room lapse into a tension filled silence. Well on the outside it was silent, but inside his head, Ross was hearing the terrible voices of regret and sadness taunting him for his mistakes and the loss of the love of his life. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me" he gasps for breath. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me too, because you introduced me to love but you're the worst thing to happen to me because you introduced me to heartbreak and this pain. I wouldn't be about to single" she whispers softly. "No I don't accept that! I love you and I can't lose you!" he screams, sobs racking through his body. "Goodbye Ross" she whispers and walks out, not even saying bye to his family.

The four who were standing outside the door walk in. "I taught you better than to go around breaking lovely girl's hearts" Stormie scolds. "I know mom, I just want her back" he wails. "I know baby, but you should go,, Maia will be waiting" Stormie says. "I don't want to see the bitch that ruined my relationship!" he screams. "You did it yourself bro" Rocky says. Ratliff walks in, holding a blue slurpie. "She dumped him, didn't she?" he says, Riker nods. "Just realizing Maia is nowhere near as special as Laura" he states, taking a gulp through the straw. "Yup" Rocky nods. "I see" Ratliff nods, and raises an eyebrow. Ross suddenly gets knocked over by a blur of black hair and pale skin. "YOU BROKE MY SISTER'S HEART!" Vanessa screams going to hit him. "No Nessa you will not resort to violence, it's below you" Riker says holding her back. "She was so hurt. She was crying and I couldn't make it better. I couldn't sticky tape it back together like I did when she was five and she broke Mom's vase and I couldn't just hug it away like when she was little and had a nightmare. I feel so useless and to know he caused all of it, I just could kill him" she bawls. "Shh I know" Riker calms her, hugging her tightly. "I know you don't trust me right now, but I'm going to gain it all back" Ross promises. "Oh yeah how? You got a time machine?" Vanessa asks in a sarcastic voice. "You're coming with me to a restaurant right now. I'm going to dump Maia, to prove I'm one hundred percent in love with your little sister" he says in a serious tone.

*END CHAPTER*]

**Do you like it? DO YA? DO YA? *bounces up and down* *People stare* *straightens up and clears throat* **

**Me- Who wants to give the disclaimer.**

**laura- Not me. **

**Ross- Let Riker.**

***SUDDENLY RATLIFF POPS UP WITH HIS BLUE SLURPIE***

**Ratliff- Ahem! Author does not own any people mention unless O'C (STOP REMINDING ME) and especially doesn't own this awesome person *gestures to himself***

**Me- I may not own you but I own your slurpie! And I can change it into... BROCOLLI JUICE! If you don't shut up!**

**Ratliff- You wouldn't! You love me!**

**Me- I'll curse all your future bacon to burn!**

**Ratliff- You monster! You think you know a person and they say something like that. God!**

**Me- *facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey! First of may I thank all you people who reviewed my story, I love you guys! From this chapter on, I'm responding to any reviews on this story, good or bad. Any criticism is welcome, but I will not tolerate any homophobia or sexism (there may be mentions of homosexual relationships in this story haven't decided on that just yet. Anyway enough of the serious stuff. Hope with all my heart you guys like this chapter. It took me ages to do. I'm hoping for at least five reviews. Fingers crossed right?! **

**Chapter 2- Break ups and broken hearts.**

Ross walks into the restaurant, The Red Lobster, where he had arranged to meet Maia. Accompanying him were Riker, Rydel and Vanessa. Vanessa was still pissed off at him and was currently giving him a glare so deathly, even a serial killer would cower in fear when it was turned onto them. But the fact she had agreed to come along with him willingly showed she may forgive him in the near future. He hopes anyway. Ross looks up and sees Maia at a table, pouting "seductively" at him. He mentally cringes. How did he ever think she would ever measure up to Laura.

He gulps wanting to run away but Riker whispers in his ear. "Do it for Laura man" he looks at Ross, who's eyes are pleading. "Prove you love her. Prove it" Riker challenges. Ross immediately gets determined. "I will, you coming?" he asks. "We have to, you know, make sure you aren't making a fool of my sister again" Vanessa spits. "Nessa" Riker warns lightly. Vanessa sighs, unconsciously leaning into Riker, and nobody could miss the grin that's briefly lights up his face, before he tries( and fails) to hide it. "Let's go" Rydel says, successfully hiding the squeal of excitement that had slipped out when she saw Riker and Vanessa's close proximity.

Ross walks over to the table, flocked by the other three. "Ross! Oh, are you guys joining us?" she asks, attempting to sound nice and hide the obvious distaste in her tone. "Nah I don't eat with people who break my sister's heart" Vanessa spits. "Oh so Ross told everyone about our relationship?!" she asks, clearly excited, not a shred of guilt on her face. "No she found out, Ross begged her to stay. But wait. You don't care that you ripped a relationship apart with your grubby little hands and you couldn't give a fuck could you?" Rydel asks, laughing humourlessly at the end of her sentence."No, Laura deserved it. She's not nearly as pretty as me, or smart as me or never as good in bed as me. Just ask Ross here" she smirks.

Everyone looks at Ross. "Laura Marano is the most beautiful woman on this planet, she is one of the most intelligent, yet modest, people I've ever met, as for her *ahem* talents in the bedroom, I'm not discussing them in public because she s a lady and she deserves more respect than that. I do not deserve anyone so amazing, so, so effortlessly perfect and flawless. I had her, a miracle in in itself that she even looked twice at me, yet I gave it all away because I got greedy. That's on me and I'll always regret it. It will always be the one thing I wish I had never done. But to answer your question, nobody is more beautiful than her, nobody more smart and nobody better at gaining people's attention than her. She doesn't have to be half naked to get guys staring. She could walk in wearing a parka and still have guys drooling over her. Because she is perfection and it took losing her to see that" Ross says. Maia glares at him.

"How could you say that. WE ARE THROUGH!" she shrieks, storming out of the restaurant. "Fine by me" Ross smiles, without any real happiness. Vanessa had recorded it all on her phone, stops recording. "I'll help you, mainly because you didn't be a guy and talk about my sister's screwing abilities but also because you obviously love her and I'm trusting to believe you regret what you did" Vanessa sighs. Ross doesn't say anything, just simply gathers her into a massive bear hug. "Thank you" he whispers in her ear. When he pulls away, Rydel smiles at him. "You're still a major douche but you're my baby brother so I gotta love you. But hurt her again I will not be in control of my actions" she threatens, pulling him into a hug. When she pulls away, an impressed Riker is standing there. "Nice speech bro" he says, fist pounding him. "How come Ross is the only one of the male species I know not afraid to admit his true feelings?" Vanessa asks, causing Rydel to giggle into her hands. "It's because I am of an advanced people unlike my brothers, who are still stuck in the caveman stage of life" Ross winks, causing the girls to giggle while Riker thumps his shoulder. "Not funny" Riker whines.

Laura was in her room, staring at the ceiling as she lay on her bed. Raini, Dove and Olivia(Holt) was there, talking bad about Ross and supplying her with Cookie dough ice cream. "You know what the worst thing is?" Laura asks. "What?" Olivia asks. "He couldn't even give me the closure by telling me he never loved me. He had to tell me it was a mistake and I'm the best thing to ever happen to him. Ugh why do I still love him" she whines. "I'm sorry but me and Olivia have got to go. I'm really sorry Laur but it's ok, Dove is staying at your house for a month because her mom is gone on vacation" Raini reminds her. "It's ok see you guys" Laura says and the two walk out. "Ok Laura I'm going to call it. Love hurts and here's the reason. If love was completely easy and not one fight was made, everyone would have it. Love is difficult because no matter what differences the two in love have, their souls are too alike so they are bound to argue. Love isn't meant to be easy because if it was, where would be the fight you must do to get it? What would be the point in fighting for something that's the same for everyone? It would be boring" Dove smiles. Laura stares at her. "When did you get so damn wise?" she asks. "When you weren't looking I guess" Dove teases.

Dove stares at her friend. She hates the fact the person who caused this is most definitely her soulmate and is destined to be with her, yet is capable of causing her this pain. She is going to have a serious conversation with Ross that following morning. She didn't have any filming booked for that week, thank god, so she could really lay into him. She flinches when she thinks of what Callum (who views Laura as a little sister) is going to do when he hears about this. She shakes her head. That was not going to be pretty. At all.

END CHAPTER.

**So there it is! Chapter TWO of my story! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! Review and PM me if you hated it, loved it or have any questions. **

**Ratliff- *Sniffs* Why was I not in this whole chapter.**

**ME- You were just... too awesome...**

**Ratliff- It's a blessing and a curse I must bear. **

**Me- Riiight...**

**Rydel- You flirting with ma man?**

**Me- NO! I am explaining how he was too...awesome to be in this chapter.**

**Rydel- Ok... **

**Me- Oh god I'm going to die alone, writing fanfiction... EPIC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this isn't the longest chapter ever, but it does have a load of stuff in it. So pay attention! Haha I'm joking... Maybe... Ha well here's my answers to you guys amazing reviews. I'M PROUD TO SAY NOBODY HATES IT.. YET... I THINK...**

**Dancer14love- Thank you so much Alannah! Of course I had to respond to you first seeing as you're the only one of my friends who ships Raura as much as me! Keep being awesome!**

**ItsyagirlTerTer- Ha yeah, you're prediction came true in this chapter! #IpromiseIstillshipRaura**

**LuckyStar910- I'm glad you're liking my story so much! It's nice to see someone get so animated about my creation of words! Thank you. Keep Rocking!**

**Chapter 3- The hug that said a thousand words.**

The next day, Laura is awoken by two figures jumping on her bed. "Ugh, why do people hate sleep" she moans at a smirking Vanessa and an apolegetic looking Dove. "She forced me!" Dove says. "Way to give a brother up" Vanessa says in a ghetto accent. "Technically you're a sister" Dove points out, earning her a thump with a pillow.

"Seriously, what time is it?" Laura asks groggily, clearly still half asleep. "Half six" Vanessa answers. "Shit!" Laura screams. She runs into the bathroom and thirty seconds later they hear the shower turning on. When Laura comes out, Dove and Vanessa pretend not to notice the bags under her bloodshot eyes or the pile of tear stained tissues covering the bed.

"Ready in ten minutes, it's a new record sis!" Vanessa jokes. Laura glares. "Shut up" she snaps. ""How's the toe?" Dove asks laughing, referring to the toe she stubbed getting out of the shower. "Not one more word" Laura warns. The car, driven by Vanessa pulls into the studio. "Raini called. Her and Olivia arrived into Spain, they called because they knew you'd worry" Vanessa says. Laura nods, unstrapping her seatbelt. "Thanks Ness" she says, hugging her.

"You coming Dove" she asks. Dove nods in agreement. The two of them step out the car, waving as Vanessa drives off. Laura stops slightly before the door to the studio. "Laur we don't have to go in. They'd understand" Dove offers. "No... I-I need to do this" she says, although the unshed tears in her eyes told a different story. "Let's go" she whispers pulling open the door. Dove shakes her head and walks in after her.

"Laura!" Riker calls. "Hey, um I'll talk later ok?" she says running into her dressing room, tears spilling out. "She's not ok. She's broken and only your stupid brother can sticky tape her back together" Dove sighs, as Riker nods in agreement. "Wait here" Dove says, Riker again nodding.

"Laura" Doves says gently, as she walks into the dressing room. She gasps as she sees Laura bawling her eyes out, her head on her arms. "I know I'm being so stupid" Laura sniffs. "No you're not" she answers, staring at her brunette friend with sympathy. Laura takes a deep breath. "Ok, I think I'm ready" she says. "Here" Dove says, kneeling down and re-adjusting her make up. "Thanks" Laura smiles, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Laur" Riker smiles. "Hey Rike" she says back, giving him a hug. "How you feelng" he asks comfortingly. "Fine" she lies. He looks at her, the look saying *that don't fool me*. "I am, Really. Ross who?" she insists, laughing but even to herself it sounds fake. "Sure" Riker says. "I have to go, talk later? Honestly I'm fine" she says. "Because we both know I totally believe you" he drawls out, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Dove walks beside Laura to the rehearsal table. She glares at anyone who looks at her pityingly. "I'll be right over there" Dove says, to Laura pointing to a chair near the door, Rydel and Riker already sitting in the others. Laura nods acknowledging she heard her. Dove sighs as she walks over to her chair. "How is she?" Rydel asks, her voice tinted with a hint of desperation. "She cried herself to sleep so take what you want from that" Dove sighs, running a hand through her blonde hair. "How's he" Dove asks. "He stayed up all night, pacing the living room or just sitting there staring at a picture of the two of them or maybe just her alone. All he would keep repeating was one of two things. "My angel" or "How did I be so stupid to lose you". I may be mad at him but nobody deserves thatt kind of self loathing" Rydel says sadly. "He cheated on her! He deserves to be... Eaten by penguins or something!" Dove whisper-shouts. "You're right I do" Ross says, causing the three ducked heads to snap in his direction. Dove looks at him, cocking an eyebrow in a *go on* action.

"I'm in hell. I can't take back what I did, Lord knows I wish I could, and I have to live with that. I have to live with the fact I had the world's most amazing woman, my soul-mate yet I was too blind to see it. I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE FACT I MADE HER FEEL UNIMPORTANT AND MENIAL TO ME WHEN SHE IS THE GODDAMN THING MY WHOLE UNIVERSE REVOLVES AROUND" he shouts the last part, leaving the entire room (including Laura) to go into a stunned silence. Ross looks at Laura who holds his gaze. Her gaze eventually falls to the table, dropping under the intensity of his. "Let's get shooting" the director says, breaking the tense silence.

"And action!". "What do you want Austin?" Laura (Ally in this scene) asks. "I want a kiss before you go on your tour" "Austin" answers. "But" her protests are interrupted by Ross gently pushing her into the counter and claiming her lips with his own. The kiss is long (although most of it will be edited out). But to both of them, it wasn't nearly long enough. They were so lost in it, they only heard the director shouting "CUT" on his third attempt. She pulls away and hops off the counter. "Just don't" she says as he opens his mouth to speak. She walks off set, leaving a stunned Ross behind. He quickly comes to his senses and looks around. Everyone is staring at him. He shakes his head and runs after his true love.

He sees her walking ahead of him and he catches up easily. "Go away" she mutters. "No" he says, stubbornly. "Please" she begs. He doesn't answer, he simply gathers her into a bear hug. The hug said a thousand unspoken words. The words both were unable to say. "I miss you" he says. "Me too" she breathes into his shoulder, her voice so low he almost doesn't hear her. Almost being the key word. She slowly looks up to meet his eyes and slowly they both lean in. Their lips meet and a million fireworks explode in their minds. They stumble and she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He presses her into the wall. When the need for oxygen gets overwhelming, they pull away panting. "That never happened" Laura says, getting out of his arms. And at that moment Ross felt her pull away from him again. He felt the pain that he had grown familiar with return to his heart, a knife mangling the remains. "Please, don't go" he pleads. She opens her mouth to answer, when Callum comes storming down the hall. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN" he yells, punching Ross in the face.

Ross's hand goes to his cheek. "That's for cheating on Laura, this is for making her cry" he snarls, flinging him into the wall and repeatly punching him in the stomach. A crowd is gathering around the brutal beating, but everyone knows not to step in because Laura was Callum's unbiological little sister and anyone who hurt her, well you see what happens. "And this is for breaking her heart" he growls, holding him by the shoulders and kneeing him full force in the family jewels. Ross collapses to the floor, clutching himself in agony. "Maybe that will make you keep it in your pants next time. By the way, in case you're too fucking dumb to see it, this friendship is over" he spits. He goes to hit him again but Laura grabs his arm and he immediatly calms, visibly becoming less tense.

His face softens as she shakes her head at him. "That's enough" she tells him. "He hurt you" he whispers, but his face was almost clear of the anger that had took over his entire face moments before. "Yes, yes he did. And sure it makes me happy you care this much about me but it's enough" she insists. "This scum cheats on you yet you won't let me even beat him within his pathetic life?!" he asks then turns to Ross. "You had such a caring person. Pity you prefer sluts" he spits. "Callum" Laura warns. Callum hugs Laura and walks out. Dove puts an arm around Laura and leads her away. Laura looks back and meets Ross's eye. Her eyes are full of apologies while his are filled with guilt and pleading. Dove opens the door and Laura turns and walks out, the door clanging shut. Both felt the door seperate them and hated the feeling. Both couldn't get that hug or that kiss out of their minds. Both wondered, what does this mean?

**Okay so what did you think?! I love doing this story and don't plan on stopping anytime soon! But It's nice when you guys review and encourage me even if it's negative feedback. ****If there's something you don't like about my story, please tell me so I can try and fix it. I want you guys to enjoy it as much as possible! Thanks to those who followed-Favourited-Reviewed. Here's a cookie (::) and a cute face ^_^**

**I have to go watch Criminal minds with my mam! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey people of Fanfiction! I'm not doing answers on Reviews on this chapter because, frankly, I'm too lazy! Haha ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4- Dress ups and arguments **

Later on that afternoon, the Lynch siblings, minus Ross and Ryland, are sitting in the living room. Rydel is eating cereal while listening to music from her headphones, Riker is strumming his bass, humming out different tunes and ocassionally stopping to write down a lyric while Rocky was watching videos of eople falling over, randomly bursting out laughing at different moments. Ross bounds in, a smile stretched wide across his face. He sits down, his leg jiggling up and down in excitement. The three Lynch siblings present in the room slowly make a circle around him, inspecting him like he was some animal in a lab. "Hey guys! What's up with Ross" Ryland asks, spotting his older brother's twitching. "We don't know. Riker an suggestions?" Rydel asks. "Wait I can't just be happy?!" Ross asks. "No, now shush. Here's what I think" Riker begins.

"Wait! Hold up! Why can't I just be happy?" Ross interupts. "You just lost the love of your life, need I go on? Anyway, I've narrowed it to three options. Number one" he puts up one finger " Laura took him back, which I seriiously doubt no offence Ross. Number two" he puts up another finger " He's after booking another movie or tv series. And number three " he puts up his third finger " Is R5 has been booked for another world tour, and he just found out and is trying to keep it secret!" Riker smiles. Ross stares at him. "How do you actually do that! And yeah you're right. Something may have happened with Laura" he smiles fondly, as if re-living the feeling of being with her again.

"Well we had to shoot that kissing scene for Austin and Ally, and the kiss went over time and it took the director three times to get us to stop. Laura ran off and I followed her and we hugged and then we kissed, and then Callum came in and you know what happens there" he winces as Riker nods. "Dove and Laura are getting ready here so play it cool" Rydel says. They nod and sit in an awed silence for a few moments until. "THEY'RE HERE" Rydel squeals and runs out to the door. The remaining people in the room look at Ross then at the door then back again, this continues until the three girls walk in.

Dove is chattering on excitedly with Rydel and Laura looked like she wasn't fully paying attention. She catches Ross' eye and holds his gaze. "You ready to get ready?" Laura asks, forcing herself to turn away from him, before she ran to him and held onto him forever. "Yeah" Dove shrieks. Riker checks his watch. "Wait. It's only two, the party starts at half nine, who needs seven and a half hours to get ready" he asks, and immediatly regrets it. The three girls shot him matching withering looks. "We do, because A) We're girls and B) We have to have serious girl talk therapy" Dove states slowly. Rydel shakes her head in apology at Laura and Dove. "I'm sorry for their ignorance" Rydel says in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry about it. I think we're used to your brothers by now" Laura winks. "Guys we need your help with the girls bags!" Rydel says, using her puppy dog eyes. "Fine" Rocky, Ross and Riker sighs while Ryland walks out murmuring some excuse under his breath. The three regret it when they see what they'ree carrying up.

Three stuffed, about to pop open make-up bags (the girls carried one each), two massive sports bags stuffed with things, a slightly smaller shoulder strap bag yet weighed about the same as a tonne of bricks and a massive flowery bag with lumps at odd places. "What's that?!" Riker asks, pointing to the flowery bag. "Shoes. In the gear bags there's dresses, outfits and our pyjama's and bikini's for tomorrow. In the smallish bag, hair straighteners, brushes, combs all kids of hair stuff. Then make-up. I know, I didn't bring much but I grabbed up the first thing that I could" Dove sighs. "YOU HAVE MORE!?" Rocky yells in disbelief. "Well yeah, got to look good for Luke" Dove smiles, referring to her boyfriend Luke Benward. "Oo..k?" Ross asks, and Laura laughs at their confused faces.

Just as the clock struck nine, Riker decides they should be ready by now. "GIRLS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! WE ARE LEAVING NOW" he screams. "Two minutes, brother dearest" Rydel sarcastically calls back, in a mock sweet tone. "HURRY UP! WE GOT TO GO!" Riker shouts. "Oh you just want to check out Vanessa" Laura teasingly calls back, causing Riker to blush and Rocky and Ross to fall to the ground laughing. "No need to scream again, we're coming!" Rydel calls, and comes into view at the top of the stairs.

Her hair is curled, piled up in an elegant manner on her head, and her dress is sapphire green with a diamond pattern around the low-ish neckline and covering the straps. Dove's next, and she opted to straighten her hair and her dress is a almost smoky, pink colour in a similar design to Rydel's. Then Laura comes down and Dove looks smugly at her brother's awed faces, looking especially proud of Ross's eyes glazed over in amazement. She leans in to pretend to fix his tie. "See what you would be going with if you had kept it in your pants" Dove whispers. Ross nods sadly. "Good, because if you're going to win her back, you have to put in some fight to convince me to help you" she smirks and looks away. Laura stands and bites her lip nervously. "How do I look?" she asks anxiously. Her hair was pinned into an elegant bun, with a few curls hanging around her face to add that playful look and her dress was red, strapless and a slit up the leg stopping mid-thigh. "Fucking gorgeous!" Riker smiles and hugs her.

"Let's go then!" Rocky cheers, piling into the passenger seat. The first car filled, only Ross was driving on his own. Laura sighed. "I'll go with you" she says, getting out of the car and walking towards his. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes ok?" she informs the people occupying the first car, who nod mutely. "Well? You coming or am I driving?" Laura asks and Ross runs towards the car to open it. "Get in then" he mutters, getting in himself. She climbs into the passenger side.

After about a minute of driving, Ross looks at her. "Why?" he asks. "Why what?" she asks, knowing the answer already but trying to stall answering. "Why did not just let me go alone?" he asks. "Because I wasn't in the mood to have Riker ruffle my hair after it took me so long to do it" she lies. "What's the real reason?" he asks, able to see through her lie. "I'll get back to you when I know the answer myself" she mutters. "Promise?" he asks. "You'll be the first to know, honey" she spits out acidicly. "Anytime darling" he smiles back at her. "Just don't go there right now" she asks, closing her eyes. "Why? What's so bad about going "there". Am I that fucking terrible?!" he asks.

"Yes, yes you are. YOU cheat on ME, yet you think you have the right walking around like I just kicked your puppy! You made me out to be the bad guy for breaking up with you but it was perfectly fine for you to go and fuck Maia, not once not twice but have an affair and I was meant to what? Sit there like an idiot while my "boyfriend" was balls deep in another girl every night? Pretend it was ok whenever he cancelled plans with me so he could run off and go on dates with her?! Because you did all that to me and more, and you were too much of a fucking wanker to realise!" she yells at him. Ross looks pained for a moment before his face hardens and he does an illegal U-turn. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yells. "We're going to my house because obviously we still need to talk" he says. "Fuck off" she snarls, anger clouding her eyes. "I'm going to call Dove and tell her we aren't going" he says and calls her. He explains how they weren't going to bother going because they had to talk. Dove understands thankfully and when he hangs up, he turns to look at her. "We have to talk" he says flatly, as the car pulls into his driveway.

He gets out and when he sees she won't get out, he sighs and walks around to her side and opens the door. He reaches in and picks her up. "I hate you" she sighs. "Well I love you so you are going to listen" he says. "What if I don't want to?!" she screams at him. "Well you have to!" he roars. She glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well hurry. I have things to be doing you know" she snaps and he takes a deep breath. "I only cheated on you because I thought you were fucking Callum" he sighs. Laura gasps and after a moment of thought walks towards him and smacks him across the face.

*END CHAPTER*

**Another chapter! Yay! Guys I cannot believe how many people reviewed! 18 reviews. For just three chapters! I feel loved! I must be doing something right! Ha no seriously to all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I love you all! Without you guys, I'm like Dez without freckles! THE HORROR! Anyway, I really hope you like this! It took me a little while to do! But you guys are totally worth it! THANK YOU ALL WHO ARE FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING AND REVIEWING YOU INSPIRE ME TO WRITE! PM me if you ever need Love advice, according to all my friends I'm good at it! or someone to talk to or even someone to fangirl out with! I'm your girl! Love you guys! Peace!**

**PS next chapter is the EPIC WAR OF RAURA! AND ...DUN DUN DUN... THE RETURN OF MAIA! OOOOOOHHH I SMELLS THE DRAMA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! AWWWWWWW YEEEYAHH! Can I get a woot woot?! Nobody? Okey dokey then! Proceed to read BUT DON'T HATE ME I'VE GOT A PLAN FOR WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS! DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! LOVE YOU!**

**Chapter 5- Argument or Apologies?**

Ross holds his cheek, shock clear in his voice. "What the hell?!" he yells, staring at the infuriated Laura. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD MADE YOU THINK THAT? Which by the way is a LIE!" she screams. Ross pales, seeing how she's serious and absolutely not lying. "What? But ... But" he trails off, his face literally falling, you could actually see a little part of him die, if you looked into his eyes which Laura was refusing to do. "Who told you that?" she hisses, tears making her eyes shine. She could her one name being whispered in the back of her mind, and in her heart she knew she was right. Then Ross said the one word that she dreaded to hear. "Maia" he whispers, ashamed now.

Laura laughs hollowly, the light beginning to dull from her usually shining eyes. "Oh now I get it. She told you Laura slept with someone and BOOM! You thought "I should just sleep with Maia instead of asking Laura about it?!" Laura rhetorically asks, clearly not expecting an answer. She got one anyway. "Yes. I don't know what to say. It was... an impulsive decision. I was just heartbroken by the thought of you with someone else and I guess she helped me forget. She kept my mind of everything and she actually made me a little happy" he says, then regrets when he realises what he's just after saying. "NO NOT LIKE THAT! I meant she just made me forget that the woman I loved was screwing my best friend. How dumb do you think I feel now I know you never fucking cheated on me?! How fucking angry it makes me that I believed her instead of asking you about it? How completely heartbroken it makes me that you hate me so much you can't LOOK at me, let alone speak to me!" he says. She stands silent, before looking into his eyes. "The reason I couldn't look at you isn't because I hate you. It's because you obviously don't know me. If you did, you would know I hate cheating and think it's the most cowardly douche that will do it. I, at least, would have broke up with you before even thinking about going onto someone else!" she answers calmly, looking defeated, like she had given up. Which in a way she had.

"She was so sure" he whispers, running his hands through his hair. "If you believe her so much, maybe you should just go fuck her. OH WAIT, you already did!" she yells, before sitting, more like collapsing, onto the floor. "LAURA!" Ross yells, thinking it was a medical emergency. "Don't" she says, tears now running down her cheeks. "Are you ok?" he asks, clearly worried. "No, all right I'm not "alright". You had to cheat on me, didn't you? You had to just not notice that I-" she cuts herself off. "Never mind" she whispers. "What? You what? Laura you didn't hurt yourself did you?" he asks. "You mean cut myself? No of course not. You really want to know why I was acting weird before you're little fling started? Honestly?" she asks. "Of course" he says. "Ross, I-" she gets cut off by the group that went off in the first car barge back in.

Laura opens her mouth to speak as a figure bursts into the house. "Rossy! I've decided to forgive you!" Maia! squeals, running to give him a hug. Everyone stands in shock as he unsurely returns her hug. Laura scoffs and Maia slowly pulls away. "Ugh what are you doing here, begging for Ross to take you back? Because he's MINE now bitch" she laughs fakely, making everyone get angry at her for insulting Laura. "Nope, actually I'm here for my friends, unfortunately Ross happens to be their brother. Why would I beg him to take me back when he cheated on me and proved everyone right? He is just a player, with no emotions" she answers calmly. "Haha why would anyone be friends with you?!" Maia asks in a baby voice. "Oh I don't know that myself. I personally am completely lost with how I ended up with such awesome friends because I don't deserve them. But they seem to love me anyway, maybe it's my killer sense of humour" she says emotionlessly, making Riker, Rydel and Dove chuckle. "Ugh, now I can see why Ross got tired of you" Maia says bitchily. "Oh yay! Finally! Someone give her a medal! Genius of the year! Look honestly you're not worth me getting mad and hurting you so seriously you would be in a coma for a year. Nah I'm taking the high road, so hit me with your best shot" she answers confidently. "Oh maybe I could tell everyone about what happened that you only told Dove? The "Unmentionable event"" Maia smirks, knowing she had her.

"How do you know about that" Laura demands, exchanging a horrified glance with Dove. "I have ways" Maia says airily. "Fuck you" Laura starts to cry, covering her face with her hands. Dove glares and then something happened that shocked everyone but really when they though about it, made sense. "Get out of this house you bitch! You're manipulative, a horrible human being! You may think you're beautiful but you will always be ugly on the inside" a voice screams, before whacking Maia across te face. Everyone looks up and sees a furious Stormie standing there as Maia starts "crying". "Oww Rossy help me!" Maia squeals. "No, I suggest you get out. Nobody wants you here, especially me" Ross snaps. "FINE BUT DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME WHEN SHE HURTS YOU" she shrieks and runs out. "That went well" Rocky interjects. Everyone shakes their heads at him before turning back to Laura expectantly. "Don't hate me" she whimpers.. "We could never" they assure her. "The reason I broke up with Ross wasn't because of Maia. It was because I realised he didn't notice me anymore. I was pregnant" she whispers. "WHAT?!" Ross whispers, shocked. "I lost it. I was pregnant with our baby and I lost it due to "stress". I'm so sorry" she whispers, sitting down and covering her face with her hands as sobs shake her body and hang in the deadly silent air. Everyone stands frozen in shock, except Dove who immediately comforts Laura, who's crying so much, tears are creating a tiny puddle on the floor beneath her.

END CHAPTER

**Hey guys! You hate me? I get it! Don't worry! I know it seems like Ross caused the miscarriage because it was due to stress but DON'T HATE HIM OR ME! If you like it, Review! I can't tell what you think if you don't give me feedback! And I want everyone to get as muh enjoyment as possible out of my stories! I may not be the best writer but at least I'm passionate about it and I really care about writing! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED OR REVIEWED MY STORY! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED XXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I hope you guys like this story, because I am enjoying writing it, now In the Author's note below, I saw something that many of you will disagree with, and I want our opinion through PM's and Reviews on the subject.. Enough of my withering on and on,, COMMENCE WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 6- What happens now?

The air is thick with tension in the room, the only sound Laura's loud sobs. After what seemed like hours, it was Ratliff who spoke. "Oh Laura, I'm so sorry" he apoligizes, for once actually being serious. "It's not your fault" she sighs, hiccupping as the sobs gently decrease. "Why are you apoligizing to her?! She kept it from us!" Ross hisses, tears in his eyes. "For once I agree with Ross" Rydel agrees. "Ditto" Rocky nods. Riker stares at his siblings in disgust. "What in the name of God is wrong with you?! SHE WENT THROUUGH LOSING A BABY AND NONE OF US, APART FROM DOVE, WERE THERE FOR HER! SHE FELT HER BABY DIE, AND ALL YOU IDIOTS CAN FOCUS ON IS SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU?!" Riker roars, as the three look down in shame.

"I can't even look at you right now" he hisses with venom as the sobs start from Laura again. "Um, that.. That's not.. all" she says between sobs. Stormie walks towards her and embraces her into a comforting hug. "The misarriage was a few months. I'm.. I'm pr-pregnant now" she whispers staring at her feet. "WHAT?!" Dove screeches, hugging her friend. "It's yours, congratulations" Laura snaps at Ross, while she starts standing up. "Laura you don't have to go, I was just angry that you didn't tell me!" Rydel cries. "I know" she smiles at Rydel before turning to Ross "I don't expect nor want you involved" she says before turning to walk out, Dove following while glaring at Ross.

"LAURA!" Ross yells, causing everyone to jump. She turns to look at him, daring him with his eyes. "That is my baby too! I have a right to watch OUR child grow up! You know I still love you, why can't you accept that and TRY to forgive me" he pleads, while everyone stands watching granted Stormie had Dove held back. "I forgave you a long time ago. I just know, that if you loved me as much as you claim to, you would never have even considered sleeping with Maia so I'm letting you go. No responsibility towards me and MY baby. I'm letting you free" she smiles. "But I don't want to be free! I want to be with you!" he protests but Laura stops him. "I have to go, I promised Callum I'd meet him at a bar in town to do Karaoke" she sighs and walks out. Dove moves to follow him. "You convinced yet?" he asks. She looks up and down. "Talk is cheap, you want to convince me? DO something and stop whining about yourself and trying to make Laura out to be the bad guy because she dumped your lying cheating scumbag ass" she says under her breath before following Laura out the door.

Later on, at the bar, Dove, Callum and Laura are sitting in a booth. "And now we're taking... ORIGINAL SONGS!" the guy on stage yells. A guy with a bright yellow sweater and even brighter orange pants runs up. "I'd like to dedicate this to my crush who's sitting in that booth over there!"the guy says and Dove and Callum burst out laughing as they realise he's pointing at Laura. Ross and Riker walk in at that moment and Ross glares at the guy.

I saw you on my Tv

Who's name is Stevie

Mom told me I was a loser

When I said I love her

But now you're here

Will you go out with mee?. He finishes his rap with a hopeful look. "I'm taken sorry" she says, trying not to giggle. Ross beams as Riker plonks them down into a table. "She's going on stage" Was his explanation. And he was right. Laura was standing up and walking towards the stage. "Hey I'm Laura and this is a little song I wrote after a recent break-up. It's called " she smiles as the crowd starts commenting "How would dump you" or "He's stupid I'll take you out" and things like that. She giggles as Ross moves to get up. Riker puts a hand on his shoulder. "Oh yeah cause a fight that will help a pacifist forgive you" he sarcastically hisses. Then she starts singing and a silence falls over the crowd.

**Saw you walking around last night Haven't spoken since that fight Arguing 'til three A.M Screamin and crying all the the way through Breaking up seemed like the right thing to do-o**

***chorus***

**And I hate the fact I still love you Hate the fact I want you It's true Maybe you and me Baby we were meant to be.**

***End chorus***

**Heard you and her broke up Your friends keep telling me You're down without me around Maybe should have thought about that Before you slept around and made me so sad**

**CHORUS**

**Oooh and is it bad I miss you? Bad I still wanna kiss you? Guilty as charged I may still love you But you're messing with my head Cuz you were sleepin' in her bed**

**CHORUS. **

"Thanks for listening" she smiles and the crowd stares at the stage as Riker applauds loudly. "C'mon bro, your turn" Riker nudges Ross up. He gets to the stage and everyone stares at him expectantly. The stage light that had been stuck up that morning almost blinded him as he looked around the small crowd. Dove was mouthing "Show me", while Callum was glaring and Laura was staring as she stood up and let Riker slide into the booth. "Hey guys. This is a song that my band wrote , it's called "One Last Dance" and it's dedicated to that beautiful lady over there, who's the love of my life and I unfortunately messed up with her" he sighs and the crowd "aww's". "Hey lady, is he the one in your song?" a guy in the back yells as Laura holds her face in her hands. The musicstarts.

**Teardrops in your hazel eyes Can't believe I made you cry It feels so long Since we went wrong Yet you're still on my mind**

**Never meant to break your heart Sometimes things just fall apart**

As he starts the next line of the song, Laura couldn't take it anymore and, grabbing her jacket, gets up to walk out. He looks up from his guitar and sees the top of her head bobbing through the crowd. He blinks and as she looks up, he pauses and the music stops. She continues walking, visibly sighing. The door closes after her and Ross doesn't hesitate. "I'm sorry" he says as he walks off the stage. He sees, out of the corner of his eye Dove nodding in unspoken approval. He grins as he runs out to the alley-way the bar's entrance is in. Laura isn't even half-way down the alley when he catches up to her. "Laur" he whispers and she flinches.

"What" she asks harshly. He doesn't say a word as he pulls her towards him and crushes his lips on hers. She attempts to pull away but he just pulls her closer, pure desire ripping through his body. She gives up and leans into him. The kiss was as lustful as it was loving. Any passer-by would have sworn that they had got engaged or something because of how joyfully they embraced each other so tight almost to the point of becoming one person. Yes it was a beautiful thing for both, but as they pull away, he presses his forehead against hers and she, for once doesn't pull away. "Please don't leave me" he whispers. She doesn't answer and he kisses her again, causing them both to travel to a world of blissful ignorance.

***END CHAPTER***

**Hey! You like? I hope you do I got a note for writing part of it in class. Apparently it's not very "smart" to be writing anything non-school related in class. Anyway. I did have another A/N up but I changed it because of the wording. It was offensive slightly and came across different than I intended. I apoligize to any who read and were offended I love you guys but I think it's time for beddy-byes!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**If you could marry any celebrity, no catch, who would it be and why? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey guys! I'm back! WARNING SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry to those who didn't want it to happen at all, but it had to happen peoples! BUT DON'T WORRY! ROSS IS NOT YET FORGIVEN. He still gotta fight for his girl! Am I right ladies? Mmmm hmm!... Anyways PROCEED TO CHAPTER 7 XX**

**Chapter 7- The unconventional Housewarming gift.**

The next day, Laura was lying on her couch, channel surfing when Dove marched in. "You. Up. Now" was all she said before grabbing Laura's wrist and dragging her up to the room they were currently sharing. "Now, as you know, me and you decided to move into an apartment together and I have found the perfect one!" Dove squeals. "So soon?" Laura asks, in pure disbelief. You see, they had decided the night before when Laura came home from her, as Dove mockingly named it, "Smooch-fest" with Ross. "Girl you know me, when I do something, I DO it" Dove smiles, snapping her fingers. "Show me this "Amazing" apartment" Laura rolls her eyes. Dove plonks down on her bed and pats the other side. Laura sits down, placing a hand over her non-existent bump. "You're lucky you know, my cousin Elaine, she's Irish and a Catholic and has like nine kids and triplets on the way, whenever she's pregnant by the time she's a month, you'd notice the bump a mile off. You're almost two months yet you aren't showing at all" Dove says. "I know. Now let's see this apartment. Although remember we're just looking" Laura smiles.

Two hours later, she was packing her stuff. "Not a word" she says as Dove smirks at her from across the room. The apartment was just perfect. There were four massive bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a gorgeous living room. The best part was they got to furnish it themselves. "We can paint it how we want" Dove squeals. The doorbell goes and two minutes later, Riker and Ross walk in. "You called for some moving men" Riker smiles. "Thank god!" Dove sighs. Laura avoids Ross' eye. Dove starts showing the guys what stuff to carry out first. First they had to lift the couch the girls had in their room and then the taken apart beds.

As they carried out the multiple loads, they all were singing and dancing jokingly. It was all going well until Laura went pale. She handed the lamp she was holding to Riker and ran out of the room towards the bathroom. "One minute" she called. The three stood for a moment until the sounds of vomiting filled the air. "Oh the baby!" Dove says. Ross walks into the bathroom and sees Laura on her knees, head bent into the toilet bowl. He doesn't hesitate in striding over and holding her hair while whispering comforting words to her. Unknown to the two of them, Riker and Dove were arguing in whispers in the next room. "How are you not convinced yet?" Riker hisses. "Well he claims that he loves her so much, yet all he's been doing is complaining about how hard it is on him, never thinking about how difficult it is for HER, you know being cheated on by the person she believed loved her, then to find out that same person believed his...slut more than her. And to top it all off, she's knocked up with said Douchebag's baby!" Dove whisper-yells back at him. He's silent for a moment. "Come with me" he says finally, dragging her to the bathroom door, signalling for hher to be quiet. The sight that greeted both their eyes was Ross holding Laura closely, as she had finished puking. "So? Wow he can hug her just as easily as he fucked Maia!" Dove says in a disgusted tone before marching away. He follows her, angry that she just insulted his little brother.

"Why are you so hung up on that?! It's the past, we all wish we could change it but unfortunately for everyone in this whole situation, we can't" he asks her, looking her in the eyes. "Because I watched my best friend crumble in front of my eyes. _I _was the one who comforted her whenever _he _cancelled dates and I had to be with her for the miscarriage because the night it happened, she called him FIFTEEN times and I called him double that. And you want to know what your dear little brother was doing when the "Love of his Life" was feeling her baby die? HE WAS FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN!" she yells as Riker stands still, staring at her yet his eyes were unfocused like they were a million miles away. "Seriously?" he asks in a choked whisper. "Yes. And I was about to forgive him when Laura announced she was pregnant again and it brought back the way I saw her heart break in her eyes when I had to tell her Ross wasn't answering, and it was pretty obvious what he was doing. It reminded me of the way he made her feel ugly, fat and worthless. Maybe you should try and see it like that. And the whole reason Calum beat him up was because he was the only other person Laura told, besides me and Vanessa. So yeah, that's why I'm so "Hung up on it" she spits. "I didn't think about it like that" he admits. "Maybe you should've, or maybe he should have kept it in his pants" she smiles humourlessly.

Laura sighs loudly. "I hate this" Ross groans. "Well it wouldn't be like this if you hadn't-" she cuts herself off as he looks at her. "If I hadn't slept with Maia. Yes I know it's all my fault, isn't it. It's my fault you didn't tell me about the miscarriage, or the fact you're pregnant again or that you won't just fucking forgive me already!" he yells. She walks to the door and locks it, feeling like they may have had a long fight ahead of them before turning to face him. "HOLD ON! I did call you that night Ross, fifteen times and Dove called you I don't know how many more times. BUT NO YOU COULDN'T ANSWER BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR DICK INSIDE THAT SLUT!" she roars as he goes pale. "What? I wasn't there because I was with Maia..."He whispers, more to himself than to her. "That's what I just said isn't it" she snaps. Tears start making her eyes shine, but she tries her hardest to stop them from spilling over. She blinks and one escapes causing a chain reaction. "Fuck" she whimpers. She goes to walk out but he grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. £Happy housewarming day" he murmurs softly, and he's so close to her face, that when he breathes out, she feels it, like little feathers of air tickling her cheeks, and lips. He leans in and she (for once) doesn't try to argue or protest. His whole body fit into hers like it had been made to hug her, as his lips gently meet hers. This kiss is tender, careful if you will. It slowly becomes more heated, and she hops up onto to the sink counter, never one breaking contact with his mouth. She tugs his t-shirt off over his head and he does the same thing to her.

The kiss gets broken apart for a split second, their lips parted about a centimetre before it starts again. And suddenly it doesn't matter that Dove or Riker could hear them. It was need, pure want and all the feelings building up just bursting out. He carefully slides her skirt and panties off, kneeling down in between her legs. "You're so beautiful" he murmured into her thing, the vibration of his speech causing Laura to moan and spread her legs wider, inviting him in. He smiles in happiness as she slowly unties his belt, all the while looking him in the eyes. She slides them down his legs, doing it so slowly that it made him even more turned on. He quickly got back on his knees and to get back at her for torturing him, slowly drags his tongue up her dripping core. She groans and he smirks at the effect he still has on her. He licks and bites at her clit, doing this tiny nibble then licking it so she wouldn't feel any pain. And what she was feeling was DEFINITELY not pain. She was writhing around the counter. He sticks a finger in, and then soon adds another two and starts pumping in and out. She moans louder, if that's possible. "Ross, I-I'm cu-cuming" she says between moans. He takes his fingers and looks at her. "Taste" he orders and she obliges. She starts sucking on the offered fingers and the sight made him painfully hard. He positioned himself outside her entrance and slowly slides into her. He gives her a minute to adjust. He starts thrusting in and out of her. "FASTER! FUCK! OH! OH" she was screaming now. "LAURA!" he yelled. "ROSS! OH!" she says and cums. As she rides out the orgasm she starts bucking and writhing causing him to release. "Lauraaaaaa" he moans as he cums. They stay sitting like that for ages until she jumps off the counter and grabs her skirt and top.

"Where are my panties? I was wearing black underwear did you see them? And fix your hair" she says as she looks up and then continues her one woman panty search. "So we're not talking about it?" he asks. She looks up and sighs deeply, then strides over to him and yanks him by the collar into a heated kiss. Her tongue slides into his mouth and soon it's a war for dominance. She pulls away and starts fixing his hair. "No" she says. "May I ask why?" he says. "You may" she smirks. "Why?" he prompts. "Let me think for a while. We aren't back together in any way, shape or form. Not yet. BUT I will agree to talk to you alone tomorrow at that little café, Sally's Coffeehouse" she smiles and he smiles back. Although it didn't promise much, it opened a lot of doors she had previously kept closed.

**END CHAPTER.**

**Soo id you likey? Thanks guys, for all of you who reviewed you bring this little ball of happiness into my day that words just cannot describe how amazing it feels! **

**Ross: Not as amazing as Laura felt!**

**Laura: Shut up while the nice author finishes her speech!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Ross *under his breath*: Suck up.  
****Me: Do you want Laura to end up with Noah Centino?**

**Laura: He's cute!**

**Ross: Whaat! NO HE ISN'T! I'll shut up now.**

**Me: Good *evil laugh* Byye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey fellow fanpeoples! I'm grateful for all the feedback but I'm sorry, I feel I have to shout out to one reader in particular,... LUCKYSTARZ910! You rock and I love you for reviewing every chapter! **

**Dove- I think you're awesome too!**

**Ross- I am not a cheating bastard! Right guys *turns to people for support* *Awkward silence***

**Dove- You are now shut up and stop ruining the author's shout-out to the nice reviewer! *Ross opens his mouth to speak but Dove smacks him out cold***

**Me& Dove- So as we were saying- *Gets cut off by Riker and Laura walking in***

**Riker and Laura- What the hell's going on here?! Why is Ross unconcious?! *Me and Dove look at each other...***

**Both of us- Thank you Luckystarz910! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!**

Chapter 8-

Dove stares stonily at the blond sitting in front of her. Ross had brought her to some fifties themed diner, to explain. She sat, glaring daggers at him and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "So, I'm guessing you know why we're both here today" he starts and she interrupts. "Oh, so you could tell me why you cheated on my best friend over a plate of pancakes and for me to magically forgive you, and for it all to be happiness, sunshine and daisies?!" she sarcastically hisses. He stays silent so she continues. "You cheated. You hurt her. Yet you have the right to gain all the symapthy for the miscarriage?! NEWSFLASH DOUCHEBAG. She tried to tell you, but you weren't there. Multiple times she tried to tell you, but you were too busy with your whore to even ask her how was she. You made her starve, and vomit up everything she ate!" she rants and then claps a hand over her hand. "What?!" he asks. "Nothing, I said nothing" she lies and then sighs. "She got two eating disorders. She's over them now, but she thought the reason you were cheating on her, was that you didn't find her attractive. She's currently on the waiting list for breast implants, lipsuction on her thighs, stomach and hips she's after cancelling them but said after the baby's born she's reconsidering" Dove confesses and his face immediatly turns stony.

"No way in hell is that happening" he growls. "Have you been on twitter lately?! Look up her page right now and see just how she's being treated because you're slut leaked about the miscarriage" she spits and immediatly his phone is out. He gasps in horror as he sees some of the tweets:

** lauramarano You bitch! How could you keep that from him?!**

**Slllllluuuuuutttt! Bet it wasn't even his baby!**

They went on for ages mixed with a few supporting ones. Then one very nice one caught his it was nice to her, anyway.

**I'm so sorry lauramarano for what is being said to you! It just proves my theory, People are idiots. Keep on being awesome, and as for Ross, you're an asshole, who should be getting all this hate right now, but is hiding, like the coward you are, away from the fact you cheated. FUCK YOU MAN, I had so much respect for you as an actor but that just stopped when I heard about this. MAN UP! Stay strong Laura, you're better than all them haters!**

He shakes his head at the truth in the tweet. He looks at Dove, whose eyes are filled with unshed tears. "You're a dick and I'm nowhere near forgiving you" she warns. "But..." he presses. She blinks. "No that's it. DO something,because if you just sit around, someone else will. Now I'm going to tell you something, that will help you so much , you'll worship the ground I walk on" she says and he eagerly sits forward. "She was... happy this morning. At first I thought, you know, multiple orgasms, but then I realized something else. Now I've seen her MANY times after you guys fucked, never once had she been so happy. So I did a little investigating" she smiles and he butts in. "You checked her search history on her laptop" he guesses and she glares.

"Yes, but it was more dramatic than that so shut up or I won't tell you! Now when I searched her laptop for clues you will not believe what I found on her bed" she squeals. "What was it?!" he begs. "Matching lingerie for today!" she shrieks. "And that means..." he trails off and she smacks the back of his head. "SEX!" she screams, causing a few heads to turn towards them.

"Huh?" he asks, completely lost. "Well, if a girl plans on getting it on during a date or whatever, she wears matching underwear. It's like the code of girls!" she whispers. "So she's planning on having sex today?" he bitterly hisses and she rolls her eyes. "Who're you meeting up with later?" she prompts and realization hits him. "OHH! She wants to have sex with me!" he realizes and smiles. "Idiot" Dove rolls her eyes.

"So...What does that mean?" he asks. "Well it means there's feelings left there, even if it is just raw sexual desire. But it's more than that. Because when we decorating the rooms, she pulled out all the pictures that were in her room and put up one of the two of you. That means her anger's almost gone and it's slowly progessing to missing you" she finishes. "You're good at that" he admits. "Yes, I''ve been informed before" she tells him. "So you don't hate me?" he guesses. "Oh, I do, with a burning flame that would burn through hell like paper" she cheerfully smiles and then her face becomes serious. "Let's get a couple of things straight. I don't like you, probably never will. Laura's WAY too good for you, like totally out of your league. If you were in a room with Bin Laden and Hitler, I'd shoot you twice" she breathes deeply and continues "BUT, for some odd reason I'll NEVER quite understand, she loves you. Shocking I know, but unfortunately true. So here's what you do" she stares at him, then reveals her plan.

**TWO HOURS LATER, AT THE AUSTIN AND ALLY SET.**

Everyone, but Laura,knew what he was going to do. Everyone, but Laura, thought she would instantly forgive and live happily ever after. Everyone, but Laura, was wrong.

The plan was basic. During shooting, or a fake one, Everyone would go silent, and the lights would turn off until two remained, bathing both of them in light. He would then sing the song, and pray it would work.

It was time. He readied himself as the lights shut off. "What the" Laura trails off, as a light turns on above her and another over him. "Oh what have you done" she asks, then the music starts.

**I've been waiting**

**All my life**

**For someone like you**

**To commess with my mind**

**Someone crazy**

**Someone who**

**Someone who loved me the way I loved you**

**I keep searching**

**And what's worse**

**Now that you're gone, **

**All that's left is the hurt**

**And three little words,**

**That's all that I've got.**

**Three little words,**

**Like it or not.**

**Tell me you know this **

**Tell me you've heard**

**For you I'd have run to the ends of the earth.**

**I couldn't keep you**

**But I'll keep my word**

**It's the most beautiful pain in the world**

**I love how it hurts.**

**I've been trying,**

**Since you left,**

**Trying to fix all the bits that you wrecked. **

**I'm just waiting**

**'Til I've met**

**Then I'll let you break it again and again.**

**And three little words,**

**That's all that I've got.**

**Three little words like it or not.**

**Tell me you know this,**

**Tell me you heard.**

**For you I'd have run to the ends of the earth.**

**I couldn't keep you **

**But I'll keep my word **

**It's the most beautiful pain in the world**

**I love how it hurts.**

**I've been losing my mind **

**I pretend that it's fine**

**Trying to keep it together **

**While I crumble inside**

**You've got a friend at the end of the line.**

**Give me a moment **

**Give me a chance**

**I'm lost the hurt in the hurt**

**I'm caught in the past.**

**Give me a moment,**

**Give me the past.**

**Give the hurt **

**I know we can last.**

**Tell me you know this**

**Tell me you heard**

**For you I'd have run to the ends of the earth.**

**I couldn't keep you,**

**But I'll keep my word **

**It's the most beautiful pain in the world.**

**I love how it hurts.**

**I love how it hurts [x7]**

**This is my journey**

**This ain't the end**

**I'm waiting here**

**Till I see you again.**

The onlookers stared waiting for a reaction. Laura stood, frozen in shock, until, eventually, she seemed to snap out of it. "You can't do that!" she yells and everyone stands in shock, mainly because of how absolutely livid she looked. "Well I did, what's so wrong with it?!" he asks and she pauses. "Is it because you're scared of what I represent? A relationship with a person who loves you? Or is it because you have forgiven me, but you just want a reason to not stay in love? Or maybe it's because of YOUR FUCKING FEAR OF COMMITMENT?! Well here we go Laura, the going's got tough are you going to run or are you going to fight?!" he continues and she glares at him. His face softens. "I lvee you. I made a mistake and everyday, EVERY MOMENT, of my life I'll regret it. But I have two options, I can regret it and leave, or I can spend every second making it up to you. I'm choosing the second" he whispers. Everyone looks at her expectantly.

"YOU EGOTISTICAL LITTLE, UGH! You couldn't just have been happy, no of course not you have to complicate everything! You couldn't have just been in love with her could you?! No You had to fall for me and then MAKE me fall in love with you and then break my goddamn heart! So yet again I'm the bad guy in this because I turned down your big romantic gesture! Oh yeah, because I'm the bitch that didn't tell you she lost our baby! Would you like to tell everyone what, or rather _who_, you were doing, when I was calling you and when Dove was calling you?! But no, Of course you're still the innocent one aren't you?! Because it's never your fault" she yells at him and Calum and Dove step forward but stop when they see he's replying.

"No you're the innocent one and do you realize how much of a douche I feel because I know you did nothing, NOTHING, to deserve this!" he shouts and then turns to the stunned into silence on-lookers "I was fucking Maia Mitchell the day Laura lost the baby. I say fucking, because that's all it was, not making love, or even screwing. I can't sleep at night, because when I do, all I see is my phone vibrating and me ignoring it, while she's lying in some cold hospital ward feeling our baby die. And that kills me" he turns to look at her directly "But I'm not giving up. You want me to fight a war, I'll do it in a heartbeat. You want me to go away, I will, but even then I will always ALWAYS come back. Because what we have, That's not something you give up, no. You get it back or die trying. You don't walk away after oone mess up. You make up for it by doing one million good things, to attempt to cover that bad thing" he informs her. He opens his mouth to speak again but she kisses him deeply. He responded immediatly and too soon, her warmth was moving away from him. "Maybe you're right" she shrugs as she walks out, leaving a stunned room behind. Calum comes up to him and drags him out of the room by the collar.

"I will Kill you if you ever hurt her again. Literally, I will kill you and I will go to jail. I will kill you and then admit it and do time. If you cheat on her again I will hunt you down and I will cut off your crown jewels and FEED THEM TO YOU"He threns. Ross nods, no fear in him because he knew he wouldn't EVER put her through it again. "If she ever has to call me in the middle of the night in tears again, for me to bring her to some 24 hour supermarket, get two tubs of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough and for me to calm her down after you ignored more of her calls, or cancelled plans with her, I will, and this is my promise, hurt you. And the last encounter I had with you? That will be NOTHING compared to what I will do to you" he promises and walks away, remarkably calm. "Ok" Ross whispers into the empiness.

"How the fuck could he do that? Of all the egotistical Idiots I've ever met, he takes the crown" she growls at Dove. "Laur it was romantic and you know it!" Dove sing-songs. "Shut up" the brunette groans, letting her head fall with a THWACK onto her arms, which where crossed on the table. "Why did I yell at him?" she asks. "Well you kind of had a lot of Anger that you have'nt released into the open yet and so you popped, methophorically speaking of course because if you really had popped we all would have been covered in baby" Dove smiles. "Ew" Laura gags as the image forms in her mind. "The fact is, I am not in love with Ross Shor Lynch, in any way, shape or form"" she decides and then weakens under Dove's disbelieving stare. The doorbell rings and Laura screams. "I'M NOT HERE" she screams, running into her bedroom. Dove rolls her eyes and opens the door. Not surprisingly it's Ross. "Can I speak to her?" he sighs. "Go in" she says, opening the door fully and gesturing to the room. "LAURA SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU ARE YOU HERE?!" Dove yells in a mock questioning tone. "I hate you" a small voice rings out. "Love you too. Go in and try not to hurt her, I know it's a struggle for you" Dove spits, and walks into her room, music playing as soon as the door closes. He takes a deep breath and walks into the room, not knowing what to expect.

He walks in and she's waiting for him. Despite the seriousness of the state of their relationship, he couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Her hair was thrown up into messy bun, tank top emphasising her chest and then a pair of grey sweats. He wondered how anyone could look so beautiful in something so simple. "So, um hey" he mutters and she looks up at him. "Hi" she sighs. He opens his mouth but at that moment, Laura's phone rang. He closes his mouth as she answers.

"Hello?" she says. "Oh hi Debby!. No no I'm fine. I do realise that, and I'll be sure to tell him when I see him next. Yeah ok bye!" she chirps and hangs up. "Debby says you're a ginormous douche and she's going to kick your ass when she sees you next" she informs him. He nods. "So why are you here?" she asks, looking him directly. "You owe me a coffee" he winks. She shakes her head. "Nah changed my mind" she shrugs. He sighs. "I had a feeling you'd say that... Riker" he calls and Riker walks in. Ross picks up Laura bridal style and Riker walks silently into Dove's room and picks her up the same way. "You put me down right now or I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll taste Gucci for weeks!" Dve threatens pointlessly as R iker's chest rumbles with laughter. "Nope" he snickers and she whallops him in the chest. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD ALMIGHTY I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD" Laura screams but Ross doesn't even flinch. "You're more important than hair" he tells her. Dove pauses, Riker freezes and Laura's mouth drops open. "Laura you have to take him back now, I have never heard him love anything more than his hair!" Riker gasps and Dove smirks. "Shut up" Ross whines at his brother before walking down the steps outside. "You do realize this constitutes as kidnap?" Dove snaps. "Nonsense, we would't kidnap you. We know you! We wouldn't be able to handle you" Ross jokes.

"If you put me down and let me go home, I will do anything you want" Laura pleads. "Anything I want?" he asks. "ANYTHING" she nods. "Well... I want you to come with me" he smirks and continues walking. "Fuck you, you fucking son of a bitch! Put me down RIGHT NOW, or I fucking swear to you I will scream rape!" Laura yells as he puts her in the car. Dove looks on proudly. "I'm finally rubbing off on you!" she screams as she too is plonked into the car. "IF MY ASS IS BRUISED I'M GOING TO KICK YOURS!" Dove yells at Riker who tries not to laugh. "Ok" he sighs dramatically. "Why do I have no normal friends?" Laura sighs. "Because you'd miss me too much, because well, I'm me, then you'd miss Riker because he has warm hugs, and you'd miss Ross because you have nobody else to threaten that you'll dump water on them and turn their hair green!" Dove states. "That's my identifier?! Warm hugs?!" Riker yelps. "Oh I apologize. Because he's a sex god and you couldn't live a day without seeing his godlike being?" Dove asks. "Much better" he nods approvingly. Laura sniggers and Ross looks at her, a lovestruck smile goofily stuck on his face. She catches his eye and looks out the window, so he can't see the smile that creeps onto her face.

**End chapter!**

**AND BAH-BAM! Done yet another chapter! I don't know, A few left?! Hmm. Sequel anyone? *cough* raising Raura baby *cough*... I hope you like it. I don't own the song used, It's "I love how it hurts" by the one, the only, SCOUTING FOR GIRLS! Awwww yeaaah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GREETINGS FELLOW FANGIRLS AND BOYS OF THIS WONDERFUL SITE! Did anyone see the KCA's?! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! I love it! I admit it. I love the celebs, the glamour But most of all, I love the slime! Now continue reading you amazing human beings KISSES FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Chapter 9- Coffee and calls.**

The car goes over a speed bump, and Laura goes flying ending up in Ross' lap. His arms immediately snake around her waist and Dove notices this. She frowns, but Riker leans over. "Don't even think about ruining the moment" he warns her. She sighs, and sinks deeper into the seat. Laura wriggles off his lap, but the car takes another turn and she ends up flopping back down. She grumbles as he holds her down, sighing as she gave up trying to get up and simply lies back on him. Dove doesn't miss the small smile that flickers across her face, briefly. The car pulls to a stop and Laura jumps out, and Dove is almost as quick. The two boys, take their time and get out at a leisurely pace. As they are all out, Laura notices who's in the front seat. "Seriously?!" she half yells at Rydel. She shrugs. "They forced me" she sighs and drives away. Laura spins slowly to turn to Ross, who's whistling and looking away. "I expected it from him, but you Riker? I'm disappointed in you" Laura sighs, shaking her head. Riker looks down. "I was sticking up for my little brother" he says, more like a question than an answer. Laura glares at him, and then sighs and takes in their location. "We're going bowling" she states. "Yup" Ross smiles. "Oh hell no, I don't do any sport" Dove sasses.

"Today you do. Me and you, against Ross and Laura" Riker smirks before dragging her off, her protests falling upon deaf ears. Laura glares at the hopeful looking Ross, before walking into the counter to get the shoes. He runs after her, smiling like a mental man. "Only a few rounds" she warns. "That's all I ask" he nods. "Fine, let's go" she sighs, getting the shoes and handing over her uggs. He hands the guy behind the counter his converse, and a handful of notes. They walk into the alley and get their lane. She picks a red ball up and he goes for a yellow. "You go" she mutters. "No ladies first" he smiles. She sighs in frustration, and flings the ball with all her might. She gets a strike and he laughs. "See you're good!" Ross laughs and Laura smiles, as she looks over to Riker and Dove's lane. Dove has a pink ball and is currently shouting at the laughing Riker. "IT'S FUCKING BROKEN! LOOK, MY BALL GOES INTO THAT SIDE THINGY!" she screams and Laura and Ross look at each other and burst out laughing.

After about two more rounds, Ross and Laura have straight strikes, while Riker has straight strikes and Dove's highest is four. As Laura gets another strike, Ross picks her up and spins her around. A blonde girl comes up. "OMG! Laura, How could you take him back after like everything?! Like what the fuck is your problem asshat" she spits at Ross before smacking him across the face. A guy with with black hair comes up, running. "Ashley, what did I tell you?! No more assaulting people, especially if they're famous! C'mon" he sighs. He turns towards Ross and Laura. "I am so sorry for my sister, she gets overly involved. She's a fangirl, and ya know, Fangirls be crazy. I'm Joshua, Major fan of you guys. So sorry" he apologizes and drags the blonde girl away. "What just happened" Ross asks."I have no clue" Laura answers. "Hey you two ok?" Riker yells over at them. "Yeah, c'mon keep playing!" Ross yells back. Laura rolls her eyes and watches as he gets another strike.

A hour later, Laura looks ready to pass out. "What time is it?" she asks sleepily as they walk out of the bowling alley. "Um it's quarter to five, why?" Ross asks. "Quarter to five?! My ultrasound's at half past" she yelps and Ross' face contorts. "Wait you had an ultrasound and weren't going to tell me?" he asks. "Didn't think you'd be interested" she mutters and Dove jumps in to defend her. "Well if you actually had been there, you'd have known" Dove defends and Riker comes in. "Well he can hardly be there if she hates his guts" he points out and Dove shoots him a withering look. "You know that's not the truth, so just shut up!" Dove growls. "C'mon guys stop arguing, it's not good for Laura or the baby" Ross sighs. The three turn to Laura who's crying. "Aw Laur, what's wrong?" Dove asks comfortingly. "It's-It-It's the baby, It gives me sad hormones and I cry a lot. I cried at the MacDonald's ads! So, yes. You idiots arguing IS NOT OKAY RIGHT NOW! IN SEVENN MOTHS WHICH ONE OF US IS GOING TO PUSHING A KID OUT OF THEM?! That would be me! So shut the FUCK up and just stop!" she growls, tears still pouring out of her eyes. Ross goes to hug her but Dove pushes him away. "Nuh-uh buddy" she denies him and he pouts. "Come on Dove we'll be late. Ross, Riker you want to come, fine by me" Laura sighs. The smile on both of their faces couldn't have been wider.

They pull into the doctors office and are ushered into the room. Riker and Ross wait outside while Laura gets into the gown. "Come in" she calls. The doctor, Dr Wilde, is already there, pulling on her gloves. She puts the gel onto her stomach. "It'll be cold" she warns. Ross holds Laura's hand as they watch the little screen. After moving the little stick around her stomach, Dr. Wilde smiles. "I have very good news for you both" she smiles. "What?" Laura smiles. "It's twins" she tells them. Laura's mouth falls open and she looks at Ross for his reaction. "It'll be double the fun" he promises her and she giggles. "I'm going too be an uncle to twins!" Riker yells. "And there they are" Dr Wilde points to the little shapes. "Oh my god" Laura breathes, staring at the picture. "They already are beautiful" Ross whispers proudly. The soon-to-be parents stare in wonder at their unborn babies, not realizing how their hands were still entwined.

"Wow!" Dove smiles, as they walk out. "What?" Laura asks. "I have to go shopping for baby clothes!" Dove squeals. "Oh my God! I'll ask Rocky to come with me!" Dove shrieks and then blushes. "Not that I like him or anything" she mutters. "Oh my fucking god, you love Rocky?!"Riker laughs. "Riker! Don't mock her!" Laura scolds. "Fine. God, you're like a damn mom already" he mutters. Ross smacks the back of his head. "Don't talk to her like that"" he warns. "FUCK! OH HOLY FUCK IN A FUCKING MANGER SWEET BABY JESUS FUCK!" Laura yells. "Well that's not mom-like at all" Riker smirks. "What's wrong babe" Ross asks. "First of all, not your babe. Secondly, you have to tell our parents not only am I pregnant out of wedlock, which my dad is already struggling to accept, but then to tell them it's twins?! Sure our moms will be happy, but how the fuck are our dads going to be?! My dad will kill you when he finds out what you did! No seriously. He will strangle you with his bare hands" Laura says in a breath. "Ok. We'll go to lunch with our parents tomorrow. I'm going to go have a private talk to your dad tomorrow" Ross assures her. "Dude, that's ballsy" Riker whistles. "It is" Laura agrees. "I don't want you to get in trouble" Laura whispers. "I'llbe fine, don't worry about me baby" Ross mutters comfortingly into her hair as he pulls her into a hug. She doesn't pull away.

END CHAPTER!

**And another one a-done! Yeah-yah! What's up?!** **Hope you like it**! **Reviews are appreciated :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you crazy fangirls/boys! I love you all who are reading this! Thank you! Now read my story!**

Chapter 10-

Laura huffs as she walks back into the living room, where Ross and Dove are waiting. "What's up?" Dove asks carefully. "My mom can't come tonight, she had to fly to Ausralia because some sort of family emergency. Dad and Vanessa are coming though, Vanessa knows. Dad said he's looking forward to seeing you. We all know what he means by that" Laura sighs, and Dove nods along. "Ah" she mutters. They sit in silence for a moment, until Dove claps her hands excitedly. "I've got it!" she sing-songs. "Got what?" Laura asks in exasperation. "I've finally got it! Ok, so right you're dad's gonna freak about the baby being born outside of marriage? Get married!" she shrieks. "Well I'm game but Laura probably won't" Ross says, looking at Laura. "No, I will not fucking marry you to stop my dad from breaking your teeth. OH! I almost forgot, here. For your parents and siblings and for yourself and stuff" Laura mutters, handing him an envelope. He opens it, and it's full of pictures from the scan. "Thank you" he smiles. She shrugs, and walks into her room.

Dove spins towards him. "Ok, this is going to come out at sometime so now is the best time. I really do not like you. You're a completely egotistical douchebag who I would love to see die alone and sad. Trust me, I prayed for that when ever Laura cried for you. It seems like she's close to forgiving you, so I'm agreeing to be civil to you. But don't be mistaken, it's not for your benefit, it's for Laura's. And the babies. Because, act like the amazing daddy act now, but when you realize you can't bang girls every night because shockingly, babies don't take too well to hearing daddy banging a whore's brains out. That's even if, IF, you stick around which I'm still doubting myself. These babies need a father who will be there for them, someone who will consider them before themselves, someone who, I don't know, CAN STAY FAITHFUL TO THEIR MOMMY. And once I knew that could be you. Once I really belived you were the good guy. But now, now I'm having second thoughts. Maybe you're not as amazing as everyone believes. Maybe Raura was the wrong ship all along" Dove finishes. Ross stands, shocked. "I will always stay with my kids. ALWAYS. And who are you to judge? You whored yourself out for Luke behind Ryan's back. (**A/N Dove is now single, in my story. Here's why) **I don't want to bang girls every night, I want Laura. Only her. You need to get your ass off your high horse, and just calm the fuck down. If Laura can forgive me, why can't you? I didn't cheat on you, I didn't break your heart. So what's your problem?" he asks in exasperation.

"First of all, I cannot believe you just said that. And you really wanna know what my deal is?! YOU broke my sister's heart. Yes she is my family, ok? You'll probably judge, Mr All American perfect family, but not all of us had the perfect upbringing like you did. So yeah, to say I'm on a high horse, what about you?! Ok, you screw another girl, humiliate Laura, make her feel worthless, leave her crying alone at home, and then expect it will just, POOF, disappear?! Doesn't work that way, asshole. Just for the love of god, just leave me alone. Bug Laura or something" Dove asks, walking towards the kitchen. "Don't forget the disney cast party is tonight" he mutters, and walks out the door.

That night, Dove and Laura arrive at the venue, flashes already going off although they aren't out of the car yet. "You ready?" Dove asks. "Yup" Laura sighs, smoothing down her outfit. Dove has a pink thick strap mid-thigh dress while Laura opted for a yellow mid-thigh one, with thick strap and skintight. "Oh god, you can see the bump" Laura moans. It was true. The "Raura bump" (as Riker so lovingly named it) had finally popped up. Although it wasn't massive, it was noticeable alright. "So preparing to get judged" Laura mutters. "Well while we're waiting to get out, why didn't you go to lunch today?" Dove questions. "Well, dad cancelled" Laura answers relieved. "Ok. Cool. Heeheehee, I just thought of sometime dirty" Dove giggles. "Do I even want to know?" Laura sighs. Dove thinks about it for a moment. "No probably not" she decides.

They get out of the car, and flashes come from every angle, making Laura's head spin on guessing where to look. She posed with Dove for a few photos. "So Laura when's the baby due?" "How does it feel to be pregnant and alone?" "Is Ross getting custody of the baby?" Were getting yelled at her as she ducked inside. She chats with Bella for a few minutes, then smiles at a few other people. She spots Calum by his ginger mane and he runs over, picking her up and hugging her. "Hey Laurey bear" he coo's. "Not again. Stop" she whines against the nicknames. "Aw. How's the babies?" he asks. "They're the most amazing at making me pee when I get comfy in bed" she tells him and he bursts out laughing. Ross walks over. "Hey guys" he smiles. "Hey" Laura says and notices Calum stiffen beside her. "Hello" Calum nods. "Calum you promised!" Laura reminds him. He sighs childishly. "Hey Ross bro! How about all the ice in hockey nowadays? There Laura, I tried" he says in one breath and he walks away. "Did he just.."Ross trails off. "Yes he did" she nods. he open his mouth to answer, but a microphone squeaking draws both their attentions to the stage. Maia is standing up on there, holding the microphone, crazed look of determination set in her eyes.

"Hello everybody. As you all know, I'm Maia, and this is a very special video for you guys, supplied by a close friend of mine. And it's only some, very surprising, footage of one of your own. Little miss Laura Marano. Here's what she does after a meal" she smirks. Everyone turns to look at her, and her face is unreadable. "Let's take a little look, shall we?" Maia says evilly. The video appears on the wall, projected. Laura walks into the girls bathroom. She locks the stall. The present time Laura knows what's going to happen. She shuts her eyes as the sounds of self-induced vomiting fills the room and silence falls. It goes on for about thirty more seconds until Maia pauses. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what your ANGEL Laura, has been doing. Oh Laura, Laura, Laura didn't I warn you? I told you, I always win. ALWAYS" Maia cackles but Laura can't hear her. She's looking around, into the sad eyes of Calum, the angry eyes of Dove (which were glaring at Dove), she looks over at the Lynches. They look shocked and sadly towards her. Ross was nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry. I have to get out" Laura pants, to the silent room. She runs out, not caring who called her back. She needed to get out. She runs to the exit where she stands outside for a few minutes. Ross comes up behind her, and then pulls her hand towards the road. He hails a taxi. "Get in" he growls and she complies. They drive in silence until...

END CHAPTER!

**Another installment for you loyal readers! I have the rest of the story planned out, trust me The Maia thing was a surprise for me too. Next chapter is... ON THE FAMILY LUNCH... I'm scared are you?! Tell me your thoughts! GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS ON MONDAY? YEAH, THIS GIRL! I'm going be fourteen! So yeah! Whoop whoop! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm so grateful to all the feedback on this story guys! Seriously, how can a group of people rock so much? he answer is obviously,... BEING TOTALLY OBSESSED FANGIRLS/BOYS! I think that answer was obvious... Indeed it was.**

**Ross- Are you ok?**

**Me- Pfft I'm fine!**

**Ross- Why is Jeff the killer in the corner?**

**Me&Jeff *look at each other* Both of us- Go to sleep Ross.**

**Ross- NO I'M SORRY! *Runs to Canada***

**Me- Nailed it...**

Chapter 11.

"Go back!" Ross growls at the driver, who willingly complies, looking slightly fearful. Laura stares at her hands, which are intwined in her lap. He glares at her stonily. She literally feels his gaze on her. They pull back up to the party and he marches in, dragging Laura with him. Maia is in sight, and everyone is staring at her in pure hatred. Ross marches towards her, and when she notices she immediatly smiles at him. "Oh Rossy! You came back, you do love me!" she squeals. The room's small volume drops. "This ends now" he hisses and her brow furrows. "What?" she asks, shock evident in her tone.

"I do not love you, I love Laura. You fed me your lies about her cheating on me, talked me into thinking it would be for the best. When really, all you were doing was trying to break us apart. Well it's way more complicated because of the babies and all, but we're unbreakable. And what you just did, that was not fair to Laura. It was months ago and it was her personal choice to tell people or not, and you took that away from her" Ross tells her and she looks up at him, eyes filled with tears. "What else was I supposed to do? You never noticed me otherwise. I flirted with you, every fucking day of filming, and you'd ignore it. I was throwing myself at you, but no, you were in love with this little bitch instead of me. Can't you not see, you're destined to be with me? I love you!" she begs. "No, you're in love with the fame that comes with me. And I have real love, and I'm destined to be with Laura. And if you ever, EVER, call her a bitch or insult her again, I will not be in control of my actions" he warns her.

"I'm pregnant! Now you have to stay with me!" she pleads. "Not that good an actress" he says, and grabs Laura's hand. Maia screams and then runs out. Everyone stands in silence. Laura looks at the floor, scared to look up. She eventually does and everyone's looking at her, smiling comfortingly. Ross nods to some of them as he drags her out. They get into the taxi and he tells the driver her address and in minutes, they arrive. They walk into the house, and she plonks down onto the bed. "Don't yell at me" she says in a small voice. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not mad. Just sad. I promise I won't yell at you" he swears. She looks up, vulnerable. "Hey, um, can you just hug me? Please? I can't sleep if I know I'm alone in the house, so only if you wouldn't mind?" she asks. "Of course" he smiles, lying down beside her. He wraps his ams around her and they both fall asleep, identical beams on both their faces.

Dove creeps in, shushing the person behind her. Rocky follows her, kissing her neck drunkenly causing her to giggle loudly. "I love you dovey bird" Rocky slurs and Dove smiles, her eyes watering. "I love you too, Rocky way" she slurs back and he looks at her. "Well it was that or Rock cock and I don't think that many people like that" she snaps and then goes back to giggling. "I like it" he declares loudly. Ross and Laura wake up and look at each other. They sit up and rub their eyes. They see Rocky and Dove out of the little window that Laura had in her room, it was one of those old fashioned slide ones that people in the sitting room could call people who were asleep or something. The window was open and they saw the two. They look at each other again, and smirk.

"Heeheehee, Ross is probably off screwing Laura somewhere" Rocky laughs hysterically and Dove joins in and frowns. "What?" Rocky whines. "It's not fair! Laura gets all the sex and babies! I'm going to give out to her about it!" Dove decides and Rocky looks at her. Laura and Ross are in fits of giggles at this stage, but that was about to stop. "Well Laura doesn't have to have all the sex, I'm here" he winks suggestively and Dove smiles. "You are aren't you" she nods and then pulls him towards her. The moans fill the room and Ross and Laura's giggles stop, and are soon replaced with grimaces of horror. "EW!" Laura gags. "Oh my god! He's my older brother and he's ew!" Ross shrieks. "Dude, you sound like a girl" Laura tells him. "I do not" he whines, then clears his throat.

"I am a guy and I'm going to do 200 push-ups because you know, that's what guys do" he says, in a deep voice. "Totally not because you want to feel manly" Laura teases him and he glares. As he goes to answer, she gasps and then squeals. "What?!" he asks. "They're kicking!" she shrieks. She grabs his hand and carefully guides it over her stomach. He waits for a few heartbeats, and then he feels it, the little fluttering against the palm of his hand. He grins, and looks into her happy eyes. He leans down cautiously and she cranes her head up to carefully, oh so carefully, meet his lips. It was gentle, radiating love. They pull away and she smiles, looking down at her bump.

That next morning, Laura and Ross walk out to the kitchen, but have to go through the living room to get there. They walk in and Dove and Rocky are on the couch, in a tangle of blankets and bare limbs. "Watch this" Laura whispers and Ross nods. "DOVE WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST" Laura screams, and Dove and Rocky sit up then groan clutching their heads. "I'll make the most greasiest bacon sandwich for you Dove and Rocky? What do you do to avoid being hungover" she asks. "A shot of vodka. Can't be hungover if you stay drunk" he groans and she shakes her head. "Nope, you'll face it like a man. I've got aspirin and a bunch of sugary drinks in the kitchen, so you'll be fine" Laura sighs. "You're good at that" Ross admits and Laura looks at him shyly. "Let's just say, lot of nights alone with Dove, and crying, and being in the same room as alcohol, especially tequilla, is not the best mix" she admits and Dove lifts her head off the pillow she was lying on and nods then frowns. "HEY! You wanted to drink, you just didn't know it" she protests then goes back to burrowing her face away from the light. "I'm going to hurl" she yells, running to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Laura announces. "Yeah I'll come with you" Ross says and she nods. Dove looks up from her spot on the couch with Rocky and smiles slightly as they walk out the door. "Ooh he's beginning to grow on you" Rocky whispers teasingly to Dove. "Nope, I was just imagining pushing him into the river on this walk" she mutters. "The lies you tell Dove. The lies you tell" Rocky says shaking his head and she play-glares at him. "Shut up" she groans, burying her face into his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

Laura and Ross walk in silence for a few minutes. "Hey remember when we had to sneak around about being a couple?" Ross aks and Laura nods. "Yeah, I remember how every single interview it would be all "why were you at the Lynch's household so late last night". And I'd always be like either "hanging out with Rydel" or "Riker was helping me with history". In the end I think everyone must have thought he was a genius or I was screwing him" she chuckles and he stiffens. "Don't talk about you screwing anyone else" he growls. She looks at him, and then glances at her shoes. "I did kiss him once though" she admits. He stares at her. "He um, thought I was Vanessa and I um, may have slightly thought he was you. Maybe" she admits, blushing a deep red. Ross thinks about it for a second and then bursts out laughing. "It is not funny! I haven't looked at him the same since" she whines and he pats her head.

"Oh my god, look" Laura gasps and points to a group of about six girls fighting. Ross runs over and attempts to pull the two who are actually hitting at each other apart, while the others are yelling at each other. "OH MY DEZ! IT'S Ross!" all of them yell. "Yes it is, now you guys, go on. You two, stay right here" he demands and the other four walk away grumbling. the two standing there stare at him. "What were you fighting over?" Laura asks, as she walks towards them. "It's funny you ask, we were fighting over you"" they admit, blushing. Laura and Ross exchange a look. "Lemme guess. Fangirls?" Ross asks. "The biggest. I'm Holly and that reject is Roxy" the brunette tells them. The black haired girl, Roxy goes to punch Holly again but Laura stops her. "Why exactly were you fighting over us, may I ask?" Laura asks and they both beam at her. "Why of course you can, can I call you Laura?" Roxy asks and when Laura nods she continues. "We both ship Raura ok? But then, out of the blue two days ago, she announces she might not ship you guys as much, and ship Riaura as much" Roxy spits out in disgust. Laura looks at Ross, and when he nods, she turns to the girls. "I think we should probably go get coffee ok?" she asks them, and they nod eagerly.  
END CHAPTER

**What did you think?! And them Raura feels, and Rockove! (Rocky/Dove) Anyways, THEM FANGIRLS THOUGH! What will happen?! And what was that cuddle? And is Raura beginning to get back together? And why am I asking these questions, when I know all the answers?! Thank you for reading, If you review I'll pick you guys to be in my zombie fighting team when the apocalypse happens! **

**Dove- I'll be there too, I'm awesome.**

**Ross- No I am.**

**Me- Nope, skittles are.**

**EVERYONE- No arguments.**

**Ratliff(along with his faithful blue slurpie from chapter 1)- I HAVE NOT BEEN MENTIONED IN SO LONG? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!**

**Me- Fiine you're in the next chapter. AND you can have a kissy scene with Rydel! **

**Rydellington- YAY!**

**Me- Oh god, I DO have a problem... Meh!**

**Bye!**


End file.
